1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion reduction apparatus for reducing motions caused by incoming waves impacting on a structural body floating on water such as floating bridges, warehouses, parking lots, platform work ships, oil drilling platforms and a floating body having the motion reduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When installing a floating bridge or floating parking lot, or working on a stationary platform ship, waves hitting such a floating bridge, parking lot or platform ship can sometimes cause the structural bodies to oscilate, so that it is necessary to reduce the severity of motion that such floating bodies may encounter.
Various apparatuses for reducing motion of a floating body have been proposed. For example, the present inventors have already proposed a method in a Japanese Patent Applications, First Publication, No. 2000-142569 and Japanese Patent Application, No. 2000-12790 (not published). The apparatus proposed in the Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2000-142569 has a plumb plate extending through the water surface on the wavefront side on the floating main body to reduce motion of the floating body. Also, in a wave-resistant large-scale floating body described in the Japanese Patent Application, No. 2000-12790, L- or inverted L-shaped break-wave structures of different shapes are provided on the wavefront side of the large-scale floating body to reduce motion of the floating body.
However, although such motion reduction apparatuses described above are able to reduce motion to some extent by adopting the prescribed structures, it is insufficient for many purposes. Therefore, there has been a demand for a motion reduction apparatus to further improve the safety of operation by reducing motion even more reliably.
The present invention is provided to resolve the problem described above, and an object is to provide a motion reduction apparatus that reliably reduces motion of a floating object to improve the safety of operation.